


The Evidence Isn't Always Clear

by Rebaforever15



Category: Law & Order UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebaforever15/pseuds/Rebaforever15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dead Colleague, a bottle of Scotch and proof that you shouldn't jump to conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evidence Isn't Always Clear

Ronnie and Sam were out investigating an armed robbery when Natalie had walked into the office looking for the report she'd asked Ronnie to sign. She'd checked everywhere on his desk and she couldn't see it. She's checked Sam's desk aswell but nothing. She didn't like going through their drawers but she needed the report. She opened the top drawer and was immeadiately taken by surprise when she saw it. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching her and she put her hand in and brought out the small bottle of Scotch that was hidden at the back. The panic suddenly began to rise in her as she began to question how long he'd been drinking again. The bottle itself looked as though there had only been one or two glasses at the most used. She took the bottle and hid it inside her jacket and closed the drawer before returning to her office.

It was coming up for 6pm before Ronnie and Sam returned to M.I.U. Natalie walked through to the outer office to see Sam arguing with Ronnie about the woman they'd been questioning.

"What's going on." Natalie asked.

"Ronnie's convinced that the Girlfriend is responsible for taking the money at the takeaway joint."

"And you don't agree."

"She doesn't seem the type Guv."

"What Sam means Guv is that she's too pretty to be involved in something like an armed robbery."

"She wouldn't do something like that."

"Sam, you don't even know her. Like butter wouldn't melt, that one."

"Well, come back to it tomorrow. It's late, get off home." Natalie said.

"Good idea. Right then, I'll see you all tomorrow then." Sam said.

"Night Sam." Natalie replied.

"Well, I guess I'll get going to then."

"Actually Ron, would you come through to the office for a few minutes. There's something we need to discuss."

"Yeah sure Guv."

 

Ronnie got up from his desk and followed Natalie through to her office. He sat down in front of her desk as she closed the door behind them. He watched her intently as she shut the blinds, he was now beginnning to wonder what it was that she wanted and how bad it was. She walked around to her desk and he watched as she bent down and opened one of the drawers in her desk. His face immediately fell when she placed the bottle of Scotch in the middle of the desk.

"Well." She stated, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Guv, I can explain."

"I bloody hope so Ron. When did you start drinking again."

"I haven't."

"Oh come on Ron. I found this in your desk, it's been used."

"Yeah it has but not by me."

"Ron…"

"It was Angie's."

"What."

"I found her in the office a few nights after Matt had died. She was sitting at his desk in the dark, crying and drinking that." He said, pointing to the bottle.

"I'm sorry Ron."

"She was in such a state and I didn't want anyone else seeing her like that. I threw the bottle in the drawer and took her home. I forgot it was even in there."

 

Natalie came around to sit beside Ron. She sat looking uncomrtable because of her assumption.

"I'm sorry for thinking you'd started drinking again."

"I can see why you'd thought I had. It's alright Guv." He said, placing his hand on top of hers.

"No, it's not. I've known you for so long and I should have known you would never go back to your old ways."

"Then why did you?"

"It's only been 6 months Ron. I know it's been hard accepting Sam as part of the team but you have. Having said that, I know you're still not over Matt."

"Are you?"

"No, I've lost Officers before but our Team, we were like Family and Matt…"

"A Son."

"Yes. I still lie awake some nights thinking about him, I cry in the shower so that the Boys don't hear me and then when I found the Scotch in your drawer, I feared the worst for you. We've already lost Matt and I didn't want to lose you too, not to that stuff."

"Natalie, no matter how bad things get. I would never turn back to that stuff. I know how much you did back then to help me and even though I'll probably never be able to repay you for your help, I'd never undo what you did. I could never do that, not to you."

"I never should have thought you would."

"You had your reasons and the evidence was pretty clear."

They sat in compatible silence for a few moments. Ronnie's hand still firmly grasping Natalie's before he finally spoke.

"You hungry."

"I could eat something."

"You fancy a Chinese."

"Yeah, go on then."

She got up, grabbed her coat and back and followed him out of the office.

Fin xx


End file.
